


I love you

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, they're really really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry has a nightmare. Lup comforts him.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> It's high time I wrote some Blupjeans and it turned out to be the fluffiest thing ever. Lup and Barry are both trans and they're so super duper in love it's gross. Also, I feel like tomorrow's episode is gonna fuck me up so I wrote this fluff to help preemptively dull the blow.
> 
> (NOTE: I'm afab and if I fucked up anything with writing Lup, please let me know. I want to produce work that's good and accurate and that people are comfortable reading, and if I'm not I want to know.)

By the sixtieth cycle, they’re both veterans to waking up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. The more cycles they live through, the more terrifying the visions become. They’ve dreamt of massive, inky blackness consuming entire worlds, of the screams of doomed beings they couldn’t save. They’ve dreamt of losing their friends permanently, of losing themselves permanently. 

When Barry wakes up shaking and gasping for breath, Lup doesn’t panic, doesn’t ask him what’s wrong. She’s had those dreams, too, and she doesn’t want to talk about them any more than he does. Instead, she puts down the book she’s reading and scoots closer to him. By the time she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, he’s sobbing, and he clings to her like letting go will kill him. Lup has her arms wrapped around him as best she can from their awkward position, and she lets him cry into her chest until he runs out of tears.

“I’m here,” she whispers. “I’m here, you’re here. We’re all here, and we’re safe.”

They both know that’s a lie in the grand scheme of things, but it’s true in this moment, and it’s something Barry needed to hear.

He hiccups, finally out of tears, but doesn’t move his face from Lup’s chest. The fabric of her t-shirt is wet with tears and snot and it’s getting a little cold and clammy, but she doesn’t make him move. She combs her fingers through his hair, slowly and calmingly, and feels him relax into her by increments. 

They’ve done this before- comforted each other when one of them wakes up from a nightmare. Lup does the comforting more often just because she doesn’t sleep as much as Barry does, and she knows that the best way to calm him down is to play with his hair while telling him things are alright. So she does. 

Lup strokes his hair and whispers platitudes to him until his breathing evens out completely and he unsticks his face from her shirt.

“Gross,” he laughs shakily, and wipes his nose. “Sorry about your shirt.”

She looks down and she can tell clearly where his eyes, nose, and mouth were from the wet spots. There’s a wet, blurry, Barry-esque face there. She laughs.

“What, this old thing? Please. You just _added_ some appeal to it. You might even say it increased its…”

“Don’t, please-“

“Face value.”

Barry plants his face in his hands and groans. 

“That was so bad. You know that was so bad, right? Like, I don’t have to tell you how bad that was.”

“Barold, please, that joke was the funniest thing you’ll ever hear. Also, you’re welcome.”

He laughs, and it still sounds kind of sad, but he’s not crying anymore. His face is blotchy and his eyes are red and kind of watery. There’s tear tracks down his cheeks that are still wet, and he’s got a line of snot across his cheek from where he wiped his nose earlier. Lup takes her sleeve and gently wipes his face. 

Barry closes his eyes and lets her dry his face. “Thanks.”

“No prob. Can I get a washcloth for you?”

He shakes his head quickly, and his voice cracks when he says, “Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, babe. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lup presses a kiss to his cheek, and he lays his head in her lap. Neither one says anything for a long time. Lup keeps running her fingers through his short hair, and Barry stays still, eyes closed.

“I love you, you know.” He still doesn’t open his eyes, but his voice is raw.

“I know, Bar. I love you, too.” She scritches his head affectionately, and he finally opens his eyes to look at her. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. Then Lup is leaning down and Barry is tilting his head up and the angle is awful but they’re kissing and Barry’s lips are salty from tears and snot and a little chapped. And for Barry, Lup’s lips are soft and dry, and she tastes a bit like cinnamon. 

The kiss doesn’t last very long, because Lup’s neck starts to hurt. When she pulls away, Barry is looking at her like she hung the moon and something sparks in her, being looked at like that. There’s so much raw emotion in his eyes and it’s almost painful for her, being on the receiving end of that. Knowing how much he loves her. Hoping, praying, that he knows she loves him just as much.

(He knows.)

Barry lifts his head off of her lap and rolls onto his stomach before pushing up onto his knees. Lup pats her lap, and he crawls forward, slings one leg over both of hers, and drapes his arms over her shoulders as he presses their mouths together. Lup feels her stomach swoop and takes his face in her hands to pull him closer. They kiss like the world is ending, crumbling around them. Like it’s the last kiss they’ll ever get. It lasts forever, and it doesn’t last nearly long enough.

It’s Barry who finally pulls back, gasping for breath, and Lup realizes how lightheaded she is as his face blurs in and out of focus. She giggles, and he laughs too. They press their foreheads together and laugh and laugh, and there’s tears in Barry’s eyes again, but they’re happy tears. Lup still has his face in her hands, and he moves his hands to hold her face, too. 

“I love you,” Lup breathes out, and Barry gives her the mushiest look she’s ever seen. He looks as smitten as she feels, with a wobbly smile and bright eyes and oh, shit, she’s head-over-heels for this goober.

“I love you too, Lup. With all I’ve got.”

He presses in for another kiss, and this one is different, needier. She feels his teeth brush against her bottom lip and she shivers a little. Barry smiles against her mouth and she moves a hand down to gently pinch at his side. He jerks away and laughs into the kiss, and soon they’re both smiling too hard to keep going. Lup can’t get the huge, goofy grin off her face, and neither can Barry, so they press their foreheads together again, breathing each other in and just touching each other. 

Barry runs his fingers through Lup’s hair, over her shoulders and down her arms, and his hands find her hips. She’s wearing a pair of sleep shorts and one of his long-sleeved shirts, and he slides his hands just under the hem of the shirt. Her skin is so warm and so soft. She laughs when his hands creep under her shirt, and raises an eyebrow at him. Then her hands are moving from his face, down his chest, over the tops of his thighs, and back up to his hips. He’s wearing a pair of red boxers and a white t-shirt that’s just a little too tight, hugging his belly and his chest. She skirts her fingers around the hem of his shirt before dragging her hands up, over his soft belly and over his chest, with one hand coming to rest over his heart.

Lup closes her eyes. “Your heart’s beating pretty fast, Bar. You gonna need CPR?”

“If I say yes, will you kiss me again?”

He says it shyly, like it’s their second kiss ever, like they haven’t touched and kissed and seen each other naked dozens of times. It’s so sweet and so endearing and so _Barry_ , and Lup’s lips are back on his without even bothering to respond.

Lup’s fingers curl over his heart, and her other hand slides down to his thigh and she traces her fingers over the bare skin just above his knee. He’s hairy, and proud of it. She loves running her fingers through his leg hair, his chest hair, the dark hair running from his belly button to between his thighs. It’s coarse and thick and when she touches it and pays attention to it, she knows it makes Barry happy. So it makes her happy, too. 

She skims her fingers over the skin of his thighs just where his boxers stop, and he hums into her mouth. Then his fingers are digging lightly into her hips and his hands are starting to slide up her sides, and then Lup is shivering and leaning in towards Barry. He’s still on her lap, straddling her legs and leaning down just a little bit to kiss her. His fingers slide up her ribs, tickling her, making her squirm. Then his thumbs are just below the swell of her breasts, and his hands stop. 

He’s asking permission, because that’s the kind of person he is, but Lup doesn’t want to stop kissing him to tell him it’s okay, so she takes her hand off of his chest and brings it to rest on top of his hand. She guides his hand up so he’s cupping her breast, and she can feel him smiling into their kiss. His hands are a little rough and very warm, and when he runs his thumb over her nipple, she sighs into his mouth. He moves his other hand so he’s cupping both her breasts, and squeezes them gently. He’s being gentle, because he’s always gentle, handling her like she’s the most precious thing he’s got. It’s just another one of the billion things Barry does to make Lup’s heart skip a beat.

She kisses him a little harder, nips at his bottom lip, slides her hand from his thigh to his ass and pulls him closer. When she bites at his lip, he lets out a small moan, and Lup takes the opportunity to flick her tongue against his lip. His hips roll forward, just a little, just enough. Lup squeezes his ass and he makes another quiet noise. She presses a quick kiss to his bottom lip and pulls her head back. 

Barry is flushed, a different look from how blotchy he was earlier. He’s red from the tips of his ears down his neck, and his mouth is open as he’s panting a little. His eyes are closed, and his hands are still on Lup’s breasts, though he seems to have forgotten about them. 

“You look so good, babe. I love it when you get all blushy.” Lup kisses his cheek, and he opens his eyes to look at her.

“Yeah, well. It’s what you do to me.” There’s a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“It’s cute. You’re cute.”

“Hah. Thanks. _You’re_ cute.” Barry shifts his weight and in doing so, rubs up against Lup’s crotch. She sucks in a breath, and he can feel that she’s half-hard. 

“Oh,” he says, and his voice is equal parts surprised and gleeful.

“Yeah.”

Barry’s hand has drifted down from Lup’s breast to the waistband of her shorts. 

“May I…?”

His fingers touch the soft skin of her stomach, and she has to gather herself before she can answer back, “Yeah.”

He doesn’t immediately stick his hand down her pants, he keeps running his fingers back and forth over her stomach. There’s the urge to suck her gut in, to try and make herself smaller, but she tunes it out. Then Barry’s hand is sliding under the waistband and his fingers meet the patch of hair she’s been letting grow out and he doesn’t go any lower. Those short, human fingers keep running through it, teasing her, making Lup press her hips as high as possible, trying to get some kind of contact. But Barry’s sitting on her lap and her range of motion is limited to a few centimeters, and she hears a whine come out of her mouth.

Barry somehow blushes harder at the noise, and presses in to kiss her. Their lips make contact and then he’s nipping at her lower lip and his hand moves down that inch that she needs and he’s running his fingers over her clit and Lup sighs. His wrist is at an odd angle but he manages to shift enough so that he can drag his thumb over the head of her clit and gather up some of the moisture that’s there. Then he’s rubbing that spot, right under the head, that’s so sensitive, and Lup bucks her hips up hard enough to throw him off-balance. 

“Fuck,” she hisses, and Barry presses a kiss to her jaw as he re-centers himself. He keeps touching her as he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck. He makes it to her collarbone and starts sucking on it, leaving a blotchy red mark, and then her hands are in his hair, pulling just a little, and she breathes out, “I wanna feel you, Bar, I need to feel you.”

“Oh,” he whispers, and he shivers against her, “yeah, yeah, of course, Lu, of course-“

He’s lifting himself up and shimmying his boxers down his thighs and Lup loves the dark thatch of hair between his legs, loves the dark hairs running down the insides of his thighs. Loves the strand of precome that stretches from between his thighs to his boxers and breaks as he pulls them down. Loves watching him pulling his legs free one at a time and how he keeps looking at her as he does. 

She’s so caught up in watching him that she almost forgets to take her own shorts off. She lifts her hips up just enough to slide the loose fabric down her thighs, and her clit, still half-hard, bobs a little as it comes free. Then Barry’s sitting back against her thighs, scooting his hips up towards hers, and she feels some of his wetness against her legs. It’s fucking hot.

“You’re so fucking hot,” she says, voice hoarse. Barry’s still making eye contact with her and it makes her feel raw and exposed. Somehow, it doesn’t bother her.

“Lu, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Gods, you’re like a marble statue come to life. But marble couldn’t be this soft.” He cups her breasts in his hands again and squeezes, and Lup leans into him, sighing. “I wanna touch every inch of you. I wanna kiss every little nook and cranny on you and I wanna tell you how hot and gorgeous and incredible you are every day. I’m,” and his voice breaks because he’s starting to cry, “I’m so in love with you, Lup, gods, you’re all I can think about-“

Lup kisses him because she’s starting to cry, too, and because she needs to, needs to feel his lips on hers, needs to touch as much of his arms and chest and face and stomach as possible. Needs him to touch her just as bad. She wants to tell him she feels the same way, of course she does, but if she stops kissing him for even a second she feels like she might die.

Her lips are parted when she presses in for their next kiss and he catches on, sliding his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers, exploring her mouth like it’s the first time all over again, like he’s trying to map every detail. They have to pull apart, finally, when Lup gets lightheaded and has to breathe.

“I love you too, stupid, of course I do, I love you so much.” Barry’s smiling like a sap as she’s babbling and it’s such a good look on him, that smile. Then he’s pressing his hips forward and she can feel his cock pressed up against her clit and he grinds his hips down and they both moan. She can feel how wet he is, how hard he is, and she wants more.

Slowly, purposefully, she wraps her hand around them, her thumb providing most of the pressure on his cock and her fingers cupping herself and holding them together. Then she strokes up, slowly, experimentally, and Barry’s head drops forward to rest on her shoulder. 

“Good?” she whispers, a little choked. He nods into the crook of her neck and thrusts his hips forward. 

Lup keeps stroking them both, careful to keep them together, careful to keep a good pace. It’s a little challenging with the size difference, but Barry is pretty big and he moves his hips in time and it’s not long before he’s thrusting jerkily and begging her to go faster, to give him more, and she does. When he comes, she can feel a little more cum leak out of him and onto her thighs, and as he sighs in her ear that’s all it takes to push her over the edge, too, and she strokes herself through her orgasm.

Barry is peppering her face and neck with kisses when she comes back down to earth, and she could die like this.

“I love you,” she says, voice low and a little sleepy.

“I love you, too,” he hums into her shoulder.

“C’mon,” Lup says, pushing gently against his hips, and he gets the message and swings a leg off. Lup pulls back the top cover of the bed and tucks her legs under it before patting the bed next to her. Barry crawls under the blanket unceremoniously and it’s not long before they’re both horizontal, facing each other and just drinking in each other’s warmth and presence. There’s still tear tracks on Barry’s cheeks, and Lup leans close to kiss them, but the horror of his nightmare is long over. 

They fall asleep together, fingers intertwined, and do not dream.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! These nerds are really fun to write so there'll probably be more of this ship from me. I love getting comments, and that's my shameless plea for attention


End file.
